1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of animal care and grooming. More specifically, this invention relates to a flexible elastomeric curry brush that provides added convenience, better gripping and improved control during grooming with respect to conventional curry brushes.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Consumers and animal professionals have a wide variety of grooming tools to choose from, and frequently acquire large collections of brushes, combs, shampoo containers, flea and tick powders, clippers, scissors and other equipment, particularly if they are responsible for the care of more than one animal.
One type of grooming brush that is effective in caring for the coat of certain pets, such as cats and dogs, is the rubber curry brush. These implements typically have a handle and a plurality of flexible, elastomeric tines that are effective in removing loose hair and dirt from the animal's coat, while simultaneously having a massaging effect on the animal's skin during use. Massaging stimulates the skin, releasing natural oils, leading to a healthier skin and coat. Curry brushes can also be used while shampooing the animal.
A grooming implement such as a curry brush is only as effective as it can be gripped and controlled by the consumer. In general, a certain amount of flexibility in such brushes tends to improve the quality of the grip that can be achieved by the user, but too much flexibility can result in unwanted distortion of the overall shape of the implement, which has the unwanted effect of reducing control.
It is also difficult for many pet owners and pet professionals to control a restless pet during shampooing while simultaneously keeping track of the various tools and supplies that may be needed for the process, such as shampoo containers and grooming implements.
A need exists for an improved flexible curry brush that provides for enhanced grippability without sacrificing controllability, and that also helps the pet owner remain neat and organized while attending to grooming of the animal.